


5 times Farah and Saul almost kissed, and one time they did

by No_Sndr



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Sndr/pseuds/No_Sndr
Summary: A little series of one shots featuring our two favorite idiots in love, aka Farah Dowling and Saul Silva, and the infuriating habit of people interrupting them when things get interesting.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 121





	1. The Specialists' party

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff for a change, like a little challenge for myself, but I ended up adding a bit of anxious feels here and there because I can't help it, whoops! I promise you some very cute moments though!  
> English is not my first language so, as usual, I'm very sorry if you spot a mistake here and there. Feel free to tell me about it!

After the success of the party he had organized last year, Saul had been eager to do it again for their third year at Alfea. Maybe it would become a tradition, somehow. He had Andreas helping him spread the word and sneak a pretty decent amount of beer and alcohol in, and here they were three days later, in an overcrowded room full of excited (and mostly drunk) teenagers.

The music was so loud that everyone either had to shout or talk directly into their friend's ear to make conversation, which was exactly what Andreas was doing when Saul noticed Farah in the crowd. His face instantly lit up at the sight of the mind fairy; the party had been going for hours now, and he had given up the idea of spending some time with her. She was listening to a fairy whose name he did not remember, but he was a little too tipsy already to consider it rude to interrupt. He dumped his best friend there and made his way to her, not even glancing back.

"Dowling!" he exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd see you!"

She excused herself to the other fairy and cast him an amused glance.

"Well, I've been here for a while, but you were busy being a social butterfly," she shouted.

He got closer to her and yelled, "What?", the music muffling their words.

Farah rolled her eyes and grabbed his jacket, "Come on, let's get a beer", she said loudly, leading him to the makeshift bar.

They spent the rest of the evening mingling with other students, but never losing sight of each other. They laughed and danced and had way too much to drink, as was expected in such festivities. After the chugging contest in which Saul had enrolled, Farah thought it best to slow down a little. He was in a pretty advanced state of inebriation and her head was spinning a little. She asked him to accompany her outside to get some fresh air, and they now found themselves half slumped on a bench in the park.

"I'm never drinking again," Saul moaned, both hands covering his face.

She chuckled, "Well, you did chug an impressive amount of beer."

He groaned in response and she looked at him in silence for a moment. She had hesitated to come tonight because she knew Rosalind would not approve. She had been so focused on her training that she had forgotten what it felt like to let loose. It scared her a little, in a way. Control was all she could think about these days.

"Thank you for doing this," she breathed.

"Oh well, I needed to get some fresh air, anyway."

"No, I mean the party. I needed that more than you'd know," she added with a sad smile.

"Is everything alright?" he frowned. He straightened on the bench and grabbed both her hands before he added, "You can tell me anything, Farah."

The sincerity in his words pierced through her and she did not need to think about it twice to know with a fierce certainty that she could always rely on him.

"I know", she nodded, locking eyes with him.

Her head reeled a little then, but she was not convinced it was caused by the alcohol and not by his hands squeezing hers and his eyes staring into her soul. Also, she was pretty sure that too many beers did not give you butterflies in the pit of your stomach.

Saul moved forward, a little hesitant. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he sure as hell did not want to ruin the relationship they had. It was too special to risk it.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed behind them. They started a little and let go of each other when they saw Andreas stumbling forward. "Come one man, everyone's ready for round two of the chugging contest, and you, mister, are the designated referee!"

Saul glanced at the mind fairy, silently apologizing. Maybe next time, they would leave no room to hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (honestly, it means a lot!), and I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Stay tuned for more :)


	2. Ben and Rose's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my little series, set during Ben and Rose's wedding (which I imagine took place during the war against the Burned Ones).

The day had been filled with glee, and nothing could have ruined it. Everybody had a smile tugging at their lips, the joy of the newly married couple spreading and contaminating all their guests. It was a welcomed pause in their chaotic lives, a suspended moment in time where they celebrated something other than a victory in the war that was wearing them out.

Farah had excused herself and was sitting apart from the small gathering, lost in her thoughts. It had been a short but lovely ceremony, and she did not need to use her magic to feel the love radiating from Ben and Rose. She looked at them from afar; they were dancing together, melting into each other’s embrace. It was as if nothing else mattered but them being together, and it was beautiful.

“Quite the sight, uh?” a voice behind her asked.

She started a little, but quickly greeted the man with a smile once she realized it belonged to Saul.

“You alright?” he asked, cocking his head.

“Yeah, I was just… a bit overwhelmed, I suppose.”

He hummed in response. He had felt it too, like a firm grip on his chest, but he had been almost certain that it was an echo of her emotions pouring into his own body through their bond. It had become challenging to keep their emotions to themselves these days, not that they ever minded sharing them. The issue was that they were simply too exhausted both physically and mentally to properly tame the bond, and they could not sense each other without burdening the other with an extra load of unwanted feelings. So they just let every emotion wash over them without trying to figure out who they belong to.

He stretched out his hand to her, out of the blue.

“Dance with me,” he said. 

She looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. Saul was not a dancer, except maybe when it came to bouncing up and down over loud music during his infamous Specialists’ party at Alfea.

“Please?” he whispered, as the desire to actually feel her against him, not only emotionally, was hardly bearable.

She took his extended hand and got up to her feet. He led her a few paces away from the chairs, then paused for a second to take her in. Stunning as ever. She put her hands around his neck, he circled her waist with his, and they began to sway with the faint sound of the music.

He drew her a little closer and she rested her head on his chest, her nose nuzzling his neck. Saul let out a shaky breath. They were no strangers to physical proximity, but this was more intimate than either of them could explain. It felt _right_. A piece of serenity in the chaos.

"I don't want to go back to reality, tomorrow," she stated after a while. "I don't know how long I can keep going."

He stopped in his tracks and she looked up to him, waiting for his response. Every bone in her body hurt and she was tired of being constantly scared. Scared for Saul's life, for Ben's and Rose's, for her own. She was scared of her magic sometimes. And of what Rosalind would be ready to do to win. 

"As long as it takes. We'll get through it, Farah. _I_ 'll get you through it," he stated firmly.

Her bottom lip trembled, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks before she could hold them back. Of course, Saul would be there for her. He always was.

He cupped her damped cheeks, his other hand still lingering on her waist. He firmed his grip on it and she shuddered, her hands now resting at the back of his neck. They were both frozen, expecting the other to move first.

"Farah?" a feminine voice called. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought maybe you'd like to say a few words before we all go?"

It was Dorothea, a fire fairy who had become quite close to Rose.

"Hum sure, yes," she mumbled, ashamed that someone other than her Specialist had seen her in such a vulnerable state.

They reluctantly let go of each other and made their way to join the rest of the guests. Maybe now was not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said there would be some fluff but I couldn't help myself. Also, I have no idea how/when Ben and Rose got married so I took some liberties with that.  
> I hope you enjoyed it though, and I'd love to hear your thoughts :) Part 3 is coming soon!


	3. Nightmares

Farah woke up completely disoriented, her heart furiously thumping in her chest. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she exhaled, trying to even out her breathing. Nightmares had become recurring since Aster Dell, and even though water had passed under the bridge, they were still going strong.

She checked the time: 3.14 a.m. She took a couple more breaths in, but the warm and oppressive weight of anxiety was sitting on her chest with no intention to leave so soon. She grabbed her phone and texted Saul: ‘Are you awake?’ 

It had become a familiar routine for them: wake up from a nightmare, seek each other out to talk about it and try to find some peace in each other’s comforting presence. Sometimes, when speaking was too great an effort, they just cuddled in silence until they felt calm again. It was something they had started doing on the battlefield, when one of them was on the verge of imploding, and it always worked wonders.

Seconds later, her phone vibrated: ‘Door unlocked, waiting for you x’ she read.

She threw an oversized cardigan on her shoulders and left her suite, hurrying to his. Saul had been waiting for her on the sofa , and he hastily stood up when she entered his room. There was no need to ask her what was going on; they had been there countless times before. He simply opened his arms, and she eagerly nestled against his chest, her hair tickling his nose. Her shoulders relaxed when she smelled the lingering traces of perfume on him; a mix of cedarwood and bergamot, topped with something undefinably _Saul_. To her, he smelled of solace and delight.

“Same one again?” he questioned, his voice low to not wake up Sky.

Farah nodded silently as she let go of him and they sat down.

“It was so... _vivid_ , this time,” she whispered. “I swear I could smell it, the burnt flesh. I still do. Then my nose and my mouth were full of ashes and I was chocking.”

“It’s your brain playing tricks on you.”

“I know,” she answered. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and she knew Saul was waiting for her to lead the conversation where she wanted to.

“How come you were awake?”

He shrugged, “I think I woke up when you did. It’s like I was suffocating. Or maybe I had a nightmare too, I don’t know, but I don’t remember it. Pretty sure it was the bond, though.”

It sometimes seemed like that special connection they had had a mind of its own, like it knew when they would need each other before they did. Saul often thought that their bond was somehow deeper than for the other fairies and specialists. Nobody had ever been able to explain its functioning, and they had stopped trying to.

"Sorry," she offered with a sad smile.

"Don't be," he answered. He reached for her hands and added, "I'm here. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," she said, squeezing his hands, "Never."

Something passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. It was a simple statement, but it implied so much. It carried everything they had never told each other, but that they both fiercely knew to be true. Thanks to the bond, partly, but also because they would go to Hell and back for each other. In a way, they already had; at least that was how their years of training and the following time on the battlefield had felt like. Why not act on it, then? What were they afraid of?

Without thinking about it, Farah moved forward, while Saul tugged at their clasped hands to get her closer.

"Saul? Can I get some water, please?" Sky's sleepy voice asked. He was standing under the doorframe between the small lounge and his bedroom, clutching a stuffed bunny.

Saul turned towards him in a flash. “Sure buddy, I’ll get you one.”

He gave Farah an apologetic look and squeezed her hands before getting up from the sofa. Maybe next time, they would have better timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was chapter 3! I think it's a given in this fandom that Farah and Saul spent nights together soothing each other so it was very tempting to include that. Also, don't ask me why Saul smells like bergamot, I just bloody love that smell and now that I wrote that, I can't help picturing Farah thinking about him every time she has a cup of earl grey.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece, let me know! I promise the next one will be sweet and cute :)


	4. Babysitting the kids

Farah often watched Ben interacting with Sam and Terra, and every single time, she felt a surge of affection and pride bubbling in her chest. He was very patient with them, always kind and supportive, but strict enough for them to know that some boundaries were not to be crossed. It had not been easy after Rose’s death, but he quickly got back on his feet and soldiered on, for his children’s sake. He still enjoyed a quiet evening on his own from time to time, so when little Terra had run into her office bouncing up and down, asking her about having a movie night, she had seized the opportunity to give her friend a well-deserved night off his parenting duties.

As soon as she had said yes, Terra had shrieked in delight and begged her to invite Uncle Saul and Sky, which she had gladly agreed on; and that is how she found herself currently curled up on her sofa with Terra huddled against her chest, Saul sitting on her right, Sky and Sam squished on an armchair to her left with a giant bowl of popcorn on their lap, and a Disney movie playing on the TV. The kids had spent the first half hour of the movie making a racket, arguing about who was the best character and which villain was most likely to win in a fight, but they had quieted down now and they were all fast asleep.

Saul tore his eyes from the screen and watched the scene with a soft smile which only grew bigger when he realized Farah was also dozing. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, lulling Terra as she breathed. Utter peacefulness radiated from them, and he could have watched them like this for hours. With one last look, he got up and fetched a fuzzy throw to cover the boys, then got a thin blanket from Farah’s bedroom to wrap around the girls. He was in the process of doing so, hovering above them as he tried to tuck one corner behind Farah’s shoulder, when her eyes fluttered open.

She grinned at him, and the first thought that crossed her mind was how thrilled she would be to see his face every time she woke up.

“Hi”, he whispered, not moving.

“Hi”, she breathed in response, “fancy seeing you here,” she added with a smirk.

He chuckled, “Just trying to keep you sleeping beauties warm and cosy.”

Farah could not help the fond smile that formed on her lips. He had always been thoughtful, and it had been brought out even more with Sky's guardianship. It was one of the first things that had struck her about him, actually. She had once told him about a book she used to read when she was little, something dear to her heart, but she could not remember the title of it. She ignored how, but he managed to find it and gift it to her 3 years later, for her birthday. Nobody had ever bothered to do something like that for her. It made her heart warm up in delight just to think about it.

“Thanks,” she murmured, and he swore he could see a twinkle in her eyes.

There was a sudden shift in the mood; the air around them thickened. Saul looked at her, all sleepy eyes and scruffy hair, and all he wanted to do right there and then was lunge forward and kiss her senseless. Farah, on the other hand, would have moved if it were not for Terra squishing half of her body. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to her and feel the softness of his lips.

Before any of them could act on their impulse, the little girl stirred and drowsily asked, "Are the cats back home already?"

They both looked down to her and Farah answered, "Not yet, honey," before planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

Maybe next time, nobody would have time to interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering: yes, they were watching the Aristocats :)  
> I promised you something cuter so I hope it did not disappoint! I really enjoyed writing it, it's actually the first one I wrote for the series. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! And thank you so much for your nice comments on the previous chapters, they really warm my heart.


End file.
